This invention relates to an apparatus for printing stepwise in multicolour the tapered surfaces of conical or truncated-conical articles which are successively fed and conveyed by a conveyor unit at a constant speed.
This invention has for its object to provide a continuous multicolour printing apparatus for forming stepwise clear multicolour images on the tapered surfaces of conical or truncated conical articles which are successively fed thereto and conveyed by a conveyor unit at a constant speed.
We have invented earlier a continuous multicolour printing apparatus for printing stepwise in multicolour the surfaces of cylindrical articles which are successively supplied and then conveyed by a conveyor unit at a constanst speed. Japanese Patent Application No. 115245/SHO 54 (1979)]. This invention has been developed for the purpose of rendering the earlier multicolour printing apparatus applicable to conical or truncated conical articles.
Stating in brief, this invention provides a continuous multicolour printing apparatus having very excellent characteristics in that it can effect printing with high accuracy and provide an excellent continuous processing performance and requires a very limited space to install. Such printing apparatus is very useful in particular for continuous flow or line systems at factories.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description and claims as illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration only, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principle of operation thereof. It is to be understood that the scope of the invention is not to be limited thereto, but is to be determined by the scope of the appended claims.